Dark Chocolate
by Ilypikachuu
Summary: "… Dark chocolate?" Blue heard him mutter. She smiles at him and says, "Yeah, because you're bitter just like them, Greenie." {Oldrivalshipping & Specialshipping, hints of Mangaquestshipping & Franticshipping} ONE-SHOT.


Author's Note — Hey guys! This is my first one-shot, and it's going to be a valentine special! The shippings will be (as stated in the summary) - Specialshipping and Oldrivalshipping with minor Mangaquestshipping & Franticshipping. **AND taking mysteryreader6626's suggestion, I revised it a bit and reposted it on Valentine's Day! SO DON'T FORGET THAT THIS IS REVISED! Thank you :)**

Disclamer — I do not own Pokespe or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Dark Chocolate<p>

* * *

><p>Well? Aren't you going to apologize to me?" Blue huffed, and placed her hands on her hips, showing an annoyed expression. The ginger haired boy who stood across her showed the same expression.<p>

"I already did," he said.

"Say it like you mean it!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry. Can I go now?" It was more like a statement rather than a question because afterwards he left her. Blue turned her heel, and watched him walk away. You could see passerby girl's eyes turn into hearts as he walked by.

Seeing it, she huffed again, and muttered, "If his attitude was better, he would be a catch." She knew she would get over though, since that's what always happen. She sighed. Turning her heel again, she turned around and headed straight to her locker where she was headed first place before she crashed into Green.

* * *

><p>Blue dropped the gray sack she was holding, and started to open her lock, putting in the combinations. After a minute, she pulled the lock out, then slammed opened her locker.<p>

At that moment, a bouquet of blue carnations fell onto the ground. Blue bent down, and picked up the bouquet. She checked them. No name. But, she did realize something. It smelled like something familiar. She smiled.

After snapping out of her flower-gazing trance, she grabbed the sack filled with chocolate, then shoved it into her locker. She put the bouquet into the locker as well, but she did it gently unlike what she did to the sack.

Shutting the locker and placing her lock, she walked away with a thoughtful look.

* * *

><p>"This is hopeless," Yellow mumbled. She sighed afterwards. Her viridian colored eyes fell on the box of chocolate she was holding in her hand, then adverted to the crowd of girls across the hall. Black hair was sticking out in the middle of the crowd of girls.<p>

A hand touched her shoulder, making her surprised and tensed at the same time. "Don't worry Yellow! I have a plan to help you get Red."

She heard a familiar female voice. Yellow turned around, a blush creeping up her face. "B-Blue-san! I don't like him!" Yellow denied, backing away from the brunette.

Blue giggled, her blue eyes filled with laughter. "Why'd you make chocolates then?" Blue asked, pointing at the box in Yellow's hands. The blonde quickly tried to hid the box behind her back.

"The home ec. teacher is making everyone make some," Yellow answered. "You should know this already. Don't you have home ec. in first period?"

"Yeah," Blue replied. She dug in her cross body purse, and pulled out a small blue box with a white ribbon. "But this chocolate is for me. You, on the other hand is giving that chocolate to Re—"

Yellow cut her off by placing her hand over her mouth with her free hand. "I'm only giving it to him because of our strong friendship," she decided.

Blue managed to rip her small hand off of her mouth. "So you're not going to deny that you're going to give him chocolate?"

"Nope," Yellow said.

The brunette couldn't tell if she was lying or not because of the blank face expression she made. "Okay then," she said, unconvinced. A sneaky smile crept up her face. "Then i'll help you get it to him."

"B-But—"

"But what? Isn't it normal for a friend to help a friend give chocolates to another friend?" Blue asked, acting dumb. Either way, she still got to do her original plan, but the title changed from 'crush' to 'friend'.

Just when Yellow was about to answer her question, a shout interrupted her. "Gold, I'm going to murder you!"

They snapped their heads to the direction of the shout. It was none other than their precious kouhais; Gold and Crystal. They watched Crystal chase Gold until they ran in their direction.

Gold ran through the hallways, accidently pushing people. "Sorry dude! Gotta go," the black haired boy apologized constantly as he ran down the halls. Once Gold passed Blue and Yellow, he greeted them on the way.

"What are you doing Gold?!" Blue shouted down the hall. Gold kept running, and didn't turn around.

He waved a small box in his hand. "Running from someone who can murder me!" A few seconds later, he was gone.

"Hah... I'm going to kill him..." The two look to her left to see Crystal, panting, holding onto the wall to stay up.

"Are you okay, Crystal-san?" Yellow asked.

Crystal took a deep breath, and straightened up. She clutch her fist up. "I will kill Gold if that's the last time I'm going to do!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" Blue asked.

"Well I just came out of home ec. and that idiot just snatches the chocolate I made!" Crystal explained.

"What's wrong with it?" Blue inquired. She haven't seen the couple in weeks since tests and exams were coming up. And by then, she thought that Crystal and Gold would be dating already.

"What's wrong with it?" Crystal repeated, but her tone was louder than Blue's. "What's wrong is that I was going to give that chocolate to the kids of Elm's daycare!" At this, Blue facepalmed.

"Crys, chocolates on Valentine's Day symbolizes love. So, giving Gold is makes sense, doesn't it?" Blue reasoned.

Crystal's eye twitched. "Are you kidding me? I don't 'love' that idiot, let alone 'like'. Now, if you'll excuse me Blue-sempai, I have to go murder someone." And with that, she took off. Blue watched her run down the hall.

"She's so in denial," Blue said, a smile creeping up her face. "So Yellow, let's start 'Operation Capture Red'!"

There was no response. Blue turned around, to find out that Yellow was gone. She stomped her foot gently on the floor. "Damn. She ran out while I was distracted..." she muttered.

"Get away from me Prissy Boy!"

She heard a familiar voice, then a camera shot. "This is a rare occasion! I just have to do this!" Another familiar voice said. Blue twirled around to see more kouhais; Ruby and Sapphire.

She widened her eyes a bit when she recognized what Sapphire was wearing. She was wearing a dress. And not _any_ dress. It was a maid dress, with a little maid hat to match it. Behind her, was Ruby who was holding a camera to his face.

Another smile appeared on Blue's face again. "Oh Sapphire, Ruby~!" she called out to them, forgetting about Yellow.

* * *

><p>Blue sighed. She had forgotten about Yellow, and been chasing after Ruby and Sapphire and other couples that come along her path. It was already the end of the school too. Her plan (which she had been planning for a week) to get Yellow and Red together failed. And there was no way that she was going to find Yellow either. Students were already leaving campus because it was time to go already.<p>

She sighed again, and walked towards her locker to get her stuff before she left. But on her way, she noticed that Yellow at her locker, talking to the famous and popular, Red; who was, for the first time, not surrounded by his fangirls.

Blue wanted to watch the scene but didn't want to get caught. She quickly grabbed something random, and hid behind it.

"Why are you grabbing me, Pesky Woman?"

... Or maybe someone.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yellow, what'd you do the whole day? I haven't seen you all day," Red said. Yellow let out a nervous laugh, and shut her locker with her free hand. She was hiding her box of chocolates behind her back with the other one.<p>

"U-Um... I was taking a nap on the roof," Yellow replied. "So what about you? Did you enjoy your day?"

"Mm... it was kind of fun, and kind of not fun. I like girls, but there's too much of a crowd. When I was using the restroom, one popped up. Now that was creepy," Red stated, laughing afterwards. Yellow sweatdropped, hearing the last part.

The two walked towards the entrance to leave, but a raindrop hit Yellow. She looked up to check if there was any gray clouds.

"Is it raining today...?" she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly red was covering the sky. "Huh?" she recognized that it was an umbrella. She turned to the left, where she saw Red smiling at her.

"You want to walk home together? It's going to be raining hard soon," he warned, going closer to her so the rain wouldn't hit him. Yellow started blushing when she felt his shoulder touch hers.

"T-Thanks," she said, giving him a nervous smile. "Um... to say thank you properly, here. You can have this."

She held out the box of chocolates out to Red, who looked surprise. But then, he smiled widely. "Thanks! I been waiting for this all day!" Red said, taking the chocolate out of her hands immediately and putting it inside his backpack pocket.

"Huh?" Yellow mumbled, tilting her head, confused of his words.

"Oops!" Red said, recognizing what he had just said. "Well, it's too late to keep it back." He shrugged his shoulders, not caring anymore.

"Oh, make sure not to get rain on you, Yellow!" Red wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him, making her blush even harder.

"Let's head to Viridian since it's closer!" The two walked under a red umbrella and headed home together.

* * *

><p>"Yes! Yes! She did it! She gave him the chocolate, and Red wrapped his arm around her! This is officially the day that Specialshipping is real!" Blue cheered happily.<p>

"What the heck is Specialshipping?" Green asked, giving her a look.

"Helllooo? Are you slow, Greenie? It's the shipping name for Red and Yellow, duh," Blue answered.

Green's eye twitched. "And you held me after school for this? I'm leaving." Just when he was about to leave, Blue grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned around. "What is it now, Pesky Woman?"

"Wow Greenie, we haven't seen each other all day because of your crazy fangirls, and you don't want to spend time with me?"

"I'm leaving."

"Wait!" she tugged his arm again. "I have something for you!" Green turned around to her again, and sighed.

"Hurry up. I have to get started on Roxanne-sensei's homework," Green said. Blue dug in her purse again, and pulled out her homemade box of chocolate. She held it out to him, and smiled.

"Here, you can have it. I ate some earlier, and now I'm sick of chocolate," Blue said.

Green cautiously took it. "Why are you giving this to me then?"

"Like I just said. I ate a lot of chocolate, and I don't want to eat more," Blue replied. "Now open it and complement my awesome cooking."

As command, Green slowly opened the box, ripping the wrapping paper like he didn't care. Inside, was a heart-shaped chocolate that said, 'Blue is amazing, isn't she?' in white frosting.

"My frosting work is neat, no?" Green ignored her, and proceed to eat the chocolate. Breaking a piece off, he shoved it in his mouth. Blue watched him with anxious eyes. "So, do you like it?"

"... Dark chocolate?" Green muttered when his tongue touched the chocolate. It was rare to see dark chocolate anymore since other people prefer sweeter things, and new creations like 'peppermint chocolate'.

Blue smiled when she heard that. "Yeah, because you're bitter just like them, Greenie!"

Green shot her a look. "I thought you said this was for yo-" He stopped talking when another flavor hit his tongue. He tasted something liquid and melted.

"Ah~! Have you tasted the milk chocolate yet? Isn't it perfect for you?"

"How?" he asked dryly.

"Because milk chocolate is sweet, while dark chocolate is bitter. Don't you get it? Because you're bitter on the outside and sweet on the inside~! You were the one who gave me those blue carnations earlier, weren't you?" Blue said.

"No," Green denied flatly.

Blue smirked. "You can't hide Daisy's perfume, Greenie!" She went closer to him, and tapped his nose once. "I hope my special chocolate is good enough for you~!"

A faint blush went across Green's face. He turned around and walked away from Blue, and muttered, "Pesky Woman..."

"Happy Valentine's Day Greenie!" Blue yelled out to him as he walked away.

* * *

><p>I totally rushed this, sorry! I just felt like doing this scene because I had a vision in my mind of the Specialshipping &amp; Oldrivalshipping thing. Also, sorry for the OOC-ness. I can never get their personalities right... Anyways, thank you for reading my first one-shot! Please review to tell me your thoughts &amp; happy Valentine's Day OR (for people like me) Single Awareness Day!<p>

**REVISED - 02/14/15**


End file.
